


Imperfection

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, M/M, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: Jung Yoonoh has broken.After travelling lands for many years and being adopted by the Jung family, many would consider him lucky. People were jealous, he didn’t have to worry about money. He didn’t have to worry about food, clothes and even reputation.They were wrong.





	1. Prologue

His family life wasn't a great as one would expect.

"Wash the dishes, and then clean everything. And I mean, everything." His mother ordered in a sharp voice, folding her hands on her crossed legs. Dark, brown eyes studied him, and analyzed his every move.

Shivers racked his spine, he was cold and wasn't permitted to wear a jacket. Yet he still did what his mother told him to do, disobeying would meant lashes from his father, and he didn't want that.

Hands dunked into soapy water, a blue sponge in hand. He started to clean, hearing his mother's heeled footsteps walking away, behind him. His father was still there.

"Yoonoh," he tensed, "I'm correct in saying you're now attending the academy, right?"

"Yes father."

"Don't let me down." A lump of fear settled in his throat.

"Yes father."

"Good." Silence echoed loudly throughout the room. Uncomfortable, warm eyes studied his figure before standing and dismissing himself. Yoonoh's tense body relaxed.

Soon, he would escape.

Soon, he will be free.


	2. Chapter 1

Yoonoh entered the academy, hands by his side. Immediately, chattering and yelling bombarded his ears and he flinched, unused to loud noises. All this noise was coming from one class in particular, and Yoonoh sighed as he realised it was his own. The kind lady at the reception had pointed him down the corridor with a sympathetic look, knowing that the class was quite boisterous.

He entered the room to find the teacher yelling frantically at the students. "Everyone! Calm down! Listen to your teacher!" However, his attempts were futile. Yoonoh faces around, never seeing people talk so loudly before. There were girls shouting at each other, arguing about who was going to sit next to their crush, there were boys giving glares. Yoonoh spotted one boy, sat right in the front of the classroom, tied up. Naruto. Father told him to stay away from that kid. _He's a monster._

Yoonoh looked around some more. Everybody here seemed intellectually below him, apart from a couple of people who sat at the back of the class. _Nara Shikamaru. We are friends with this clan. Do not cause any misunderstandings._

After scanning his classmates, his teacher suddenly decided that now would be a good time to notice himself. The scar-faced man walked up to him with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Iruka-Sensei, you must be Yoonoh, right?" Yoonoh nodded. "Good! Come stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself." He did as told.

As his new teacher yelled at everybody to settle down, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Glancing at who it was, Yoonoh was unhappy to see it belonged to the infamous _Seo Youngho._ Father would be unhappy if he was on Yoonoh's future team. A nudge on his side broke the staring contest that had occurred between them both, and Yoonoh looked up to see Iruka smiling at him and nodding to his new classmates.

"I'm Jung Yoonoh," a collective gasp broke out through the room. "I'm 12 and I will not be answering any questions." Yoonoh could hear the children talk about his clan. Everyone, apart from the Seo, Nara, and Uchiha seemed surprised that a _Jung_ was in the building.

_He's so handsome!_ One whispered.

 _I thought Jung's weren't allowed to enter the academy_ , Another said.

 _They're not, but they probably sent him here so he can protect the family when needed_ , Somebody responded.

Yoonoh rolled his eyes. He doesn't need to be here, he's stronger than everyone in this room. Smarter, too. Maybe except Shikamaru, though, an individual in his whole clan has an IQ higher than the children's in this class, combined. Probably. That was sarcasm, but perhaps true.

"Settle down, class. Now, because of Naruto, you will all perform the Transformation Justu." Groans and moans left many of the children's lips, and begrudgingly students began to line up. A pink haired girl stood at the front of the class, and loudly yelled. Yoonoh's face scrunched slightly, cringing.

"Alright Sensei, watch this!" A handsign later and a yell of _Transformation Justu!_ a replica of Iruka was stood at the front. Jaehyun analysed it.

_The scar is a few millimetres off short. There aren't any scratches on the headband, which most chunin would have after participating in training and battle. His fingers are obviously rough and calloused, and they're red from catching Naruto from earlier._

Yoonoh hates it. He hates nitpicking and analysing, but he cant help it. He grew up like this, forced to calculate the possible exits if danger was to ever occur. _Such as the windows, if an enemy was to walk into the door he could throw a smoke bomb and jump out without anyone noticing, therefore-_

“Uchiha Sasuke!” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and a boy with black hair walked to the front of the class. Girls swooned. Yoonoh gave a glance over, thinking that Sasuke did a (rough) good job.

Sasuke walked passed him, both nodding at eachother in acknowledgment. Yoonoh had seen this boy quite often, and they both had developed some sort of silent mutual respect for one another.

“Seo Youngho!” Yoonoh shifted his glace to the boy at the front. Girls whispered at the side, some blushing and some staring in admiration. Youngho put one hand in front of his chest, and with a quiet _Transformation Justu_ , he had turned into a replica of Iruka. Again, not bad, but his sandals were a tad bit too new.

Yoonoh blinked in slight surprise– it’s not everyday that someone does a one handed justu. _Hm.. Seo’s are known to lay low. I guess he just wanted to show off._

“Jung Jaehyun.” He walked you the front of the class, whispers surrounding him and trapping him within an enclosed space.

_I wonder how good he is_ , Said one.

 _I bet he’s not great, he only just enrolled today_ , Said another.

 _Wow.. he’s really pretty_ , Yoonoh almost tripped in his step at this comment, taken aback.

_If Seo wanted to show off, I suppose it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle for me to show off a little, either._

Hands by his sides, he manipulated his chakra and transformed without a handsign, without a word, nothing. Iruka-Sensei slightly gaped in shock. _What chakra control! Most chuunin’s can’t even do that..._ Yoonoh could sense the slight admiration and jealousy that rippled through his Sensei.

He left the front to walk back to his seats, ignoring the mumbles of shock and admiration, and ignoring a certain stare from a certain Seo.

He entered through the door, stepping onto the marble that had been graced upon the hallway floor. After removing his shoes and slipping on his indoor shoes, he walked to his father’s office, knocking, waiting for confirmation to enter. Once given, he entered, footsteps light in order to not agitate the man in front of him.

“I have returned from the academy.”

“Okay. I assume everything was okay.” Yoonoh nodded. “Go and clean yourself up. Dismissed.” The boy bowed before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Rushed footsteps echoed through the halls, as his wish to avoid his mother grew stronger with every step closer to his bedroom.

Immediately locking sight on his door, he rushed to open it, enter, and shut it, locking it shut with a seal from the inside. He wished he didn’t have to wake up so early tomorrow, and changed out of his attire into his sleepwear. It was a long day, so naturally he felt drained, deciding to take a short nap before dinner.


End file.
